power_rangers_wikirangersfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Liste des épisodes de Power Rangers Dino Tonnerre
Cet article présente le guide des épisodes de la douzième saison de la série télévisée américaine Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Tonnerre. Épisode 01 - Le jour du dinosaure, Partie 1 * N° de production : 497 * Titre original : Day of the Dino, Part I * Résumé : Trois étudiants du lycée de Reefside, Conner, Kira et Ethan, se retrouve dans un laboratoire souterrain découvrent les Dino Cristaux et obtiennent des pouvoirs spéciaux... Épisode 02 - Le jour du dinosaure, Partie 2 * N° de production : 498 * Titre original : Day of the Dino, Part II * Résumé : Kira a été enlevé par Mesogog, pendant ce temps temps Connor et Ethan se retrouve dans le labo qui se trouve dans le souterrain du Dr Oliver puis après que Kira se soit sauver, Mesogog relâche les Bio Zords pour détruire la ville, alors Tommy transforme Conner, Kira & Ethan en Power Rangers... Épisode 03 - À très bientôt * N° de production : 499 * Titre original : Wave Goodbye * Résumé : Conner est devant un choix impensable sa carrière de footballeur professionnel ou son combat contre les forces du Mal en tant que Ranger Rouge c'est grâce à une petite fille qu'il prend sa décision... Épisode 04 - La légitimité du pouvoir * N° de production : 500 * Titre original : Legacy of Power * Résumé : Les Rangers découvrent une cassette vidéo retraçant les exploits de Tommy en tant que Power Ranger. Ceux-ci vont alors essayer de comprendre un peu mieux le flou passé de leur professeur... Épisode 05 - Retour en noir * N° de production : 501 * Titre original : Back in Black * Résumé : Hayley découvre un portail permettant aux Rangers, armés de nouvelles Motos Dino, d'accéder à la Forteresse de Mesogog et de sauver Tommy. Mesogog, lui ordonne de trouver un moyen de libérer un Dino Cristal Noir.. Épisode 06 - La diva en détresse * N° de production : 502 * Titre original : Diva in Distress * Résumé : Alors que Tommy découvre que le Docteur Anton Mercer est toujours en vie et qu'il est le père adoptif de Trent, Kira retrouve une ancienne amie avec qui elle à chanter, Kylee, devenue une célèbre chanteuse... Épisode 07 - Les jeux sont faits * N° de production : 503 * Titre original : Game On * Résumé : Ethan passe tellement de temps sur les jeux vidéo qu'il en oublie les entraînements avec les Rangers. Mesogog décide d'enfermer le Ranger Bleu dans le monde virtuel de son propre jeu grâce un monstre... Épisode 08 - Un fils en or * N° de production : 504 * Titre original : Golden Boy * Résumé : Afin d'anéantir les Rangers, Zeltrax crée accidentellement un clone de lui-même. Pendant ce temps, Mercer tente d'acheter le Cyber Café car il refuse que Trent y travaille comme un simple employé... Épisode 09 - Sous la surface * N° de production : 505 * Titre original : Beneath the Surface * Résumé : Elsa utilise un faux œuf de dinosaure pour piéger les Dino Rangers. En possession du vrai œuf , elle fait ainsi appel au tout puissant DimetroZord qui perd le contrôle et s'attaque à la ville des Dino Rangers... Épisode 10 - Alerte à la plage * N° de production : 506 * Titre original : Ocean Alert * Résumé : Mesogog kidnappe une célébrité afin d'utiliser son ADN alors que Mercer prépare Trent afin qu'il reprenne l'affaire familiale. Pendant ce temps, Tommy est à la recherche d'un nouvel oeuf de dinosaure... Épisode 11 - Tonnerre blanc, Partie 1 * N° de production : 507 * Titre original : White Thunder, Part I * Résumé : En suivant son père à travers un Télé passage, Trent découvre le Dino Cristal blanc qu'Elsa a volée. En l'utilisant, il devient le Ranger blanc mais combat pour le Mal. En plus d'avoir à combattre ce nouvel ennemi, les Rangers vont devoir faire attention à Cassidy et Devin qui cherchent la véritable identité des Power Rangers... Épisode 12 - Tonnerre blanc, Partie 2 * N° de production : 508 * Titre original : White Thunder, Part II * Résumé : Trent est devenu le Ranger maléfique Blanc sous l'influence du Dino Cristal, il attaque les Rangers et ceux-ci perdent le combat... Épisode 13 - Tonnerre blanc, Partie 3 * N° de production : 509 * Titre original : White Thunder, Part III * Résumé : Trent devenu le Ranger Blanc a libérer son DragoZord et à pris le contrôle du StegoZord pour l'associer à son DragoZord pour former le Dino StegoZord... Épisode 14 - La dure vérité * N° de production : 510 * Titre original : Truth and Consequences * Résumé : Les Rangers ainsi que Mesogog recherchent la véritable identité du Ranger blanc. Kira va découvrir la vérité mais Trent reste sous l'influence du Dino Cristal... Épisode 15 - Un drôle de rayon * N° de production : 511 * Titre original : Leader of the Whack * Résumé : Une météorite s'écrase sur Terre, les Rangers l'examinent en espérant trouver un remède pour libérer Tommy. Malheureusement, celle-ci transforme complètement leur personnalité, même Trent devient gentil... Épisode 16 - Double jeu dangereux * N° de production :'''512 * '''Titre original : Burning at Both Ends * Résumé : Alors que Tommy ne peut plus se rétromuter, Trent parvient à capturer deux Zords des Rangers. Trent n'est plus du tout lui-même mais tente de faire croire aux Rangers qu'il est de leur côté... Épisode 17 - L'os manquant * N° de production : 513 * Titre original : The Missing Bone * Résumé : Mercer reprend la classe de Tommy pendant son absence et les emmène dans son musée. Là-bas, un monstre va prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Kira afin qu'elle vole un os important permettant de faire revenir à la vie ce monstre... Épisode 18 - Le mauvais joueur * N° de production : 514 * Titre original : Bully for Ethan * Résumé : Alors qu'Ethan a quelques problèmes avec une brute épaisse de l'équipe de foot de Conner qui le provoque, Trent propose à Zeltrax de l'aider à anéantir le Ranger noir si il l'aide à détruire Mesogog... Épisode 19 - Comparaison n'est pas raison * N° de production : 515 * Titre original : Lost & Found in Translation * Résumé : Alors que les Rangers doivent effectuer un rapport sur les différences culturelles entre les Etats-Unis et le Japon, Ethan préfère regarder une série japonaise sur les Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger... Épisode 20 - Un stage agité * N° de production : 516 * Titre original : It's a Mad Mad Mackerel * Résumé : Kira et Devin travaillent dans une chaîne de télévision. Elsa, Zeltrax et Trent ne sont pas bien loin et vont semer le trouble... Épisode 21 - Copier c'est tricher ! * N° de production : 517 * Titre original : Copy That * Résumé : Mercer apprend à Trent qu'il est Mesogog à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation de l'ADN de dinosaures. Il n'a jamais voulu faire revenir le temps des dinosaures et souhaite que son fils soit bon... Épisode 22 - Triomphe triassique * N° de production : 518 * Titre original : Triassic Triumph * Résumé : Les Rangers sont heureux que Trent combatte de leur côté, mais ils sont surpris lorsque Zeltrax attaque la ville avec un clône méchant du Ranger blanc. Pendant ce temps, Tommy & Trent partent à la recherche du bouclier Triassique ... Épisode 23 - Une carrière ratée * N° de production : 519 * Titre original : A Star Is Torn * Résumé : Kira a de bonnes nouvelles mais personne ne l'écoute car ils sont trop occupés à leurs hobbies. Un producteur a proposé à la Ranger Jaune de lui réaliser un clip vidéo dans laquelle c'est elle qui chante... Épisode 24 - Une exclusivité rare * N° de production : 520 * Titre original : A Ranger Exclusive * Résumé : Sur les conseils d'Ethan, Kira propose à Cassidy un boulot de journaliste dans la chaîne de télé où elle travaille. Pendant ce temps, Mesogog lance un virus qui pourrait détruire toute vie sur Terre... Épisode 25 - Un très mauvais sort * N° de production : 521 * Titre original : Tutenhawken's Curse * Résumé : Lors d'une sortie dans un musée, Ethan est intrigué par les hiéroglyphes de la tombe d'une momie. En les traduisant, il lance une malédiction qui réveille la momie et qui le rend malchanceux... Épisode 26 - Le Ranger Invisible * N° de production : 522 * Titre original : Disappearing Act * Résumé : Elsa crée un monstre et utilise une substance spéciale pour le faire grandir. Hayley pense pouvoir l'utiliser afin de libérer Tommy mais, en fait, cela le rend sous son pouvoir de son cristal, il devient alors invisible... Épisode 27 - Le battant * N° de production : 523 * Titre original : Fighting Spirit * Résumé : Afin de le rendre visible, Hayley utilise le Dino Cristal noir sur Tommy. Le Ranger noir est de nouveau visible mais il est dans le coma. Pendant ce temps, Elsa découvre une source de pouvoirs proche de celle des Dino Cristaux... Épisode 28 - La passion de Conner * N° de production : 524 * Titre original : The Passion of Conner * Résumé : Conner tente d'impressionner une fille en essayant de sauver un arbre de la destruction. Cet arbre renferme un nectar capable de donner la vie éternelle, et pour son retour, Zeltrax en boit... Épisode 29 - Une colère volcanique * N° de production : 525 * Titre original : Isn't It Lava-ly * Résumé : Avec le retour de Zeltrax, Tommy prend un jour de congé pour effectuer des recherches. Son remplaçant est un expert en volcans et Elsa le capture afin d'en réveiller un et de transformer le professeur en Monstre... Épisode 30 - Des relations curieuses * N° de production : 526 * Titre original : Strange Relations * Résumé : Mercer annonce à Trent qu'il va bientôt pouvoir se séparer de son entité démoniaque. Trent va devoir affronter le clône du Ranger blanc dans un duel mortel car il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Ranger blanc... Épisode 31 - L’orage de feu, Partie 1 * N° de production : 527 * Titre original : Thunder Storm, Part ICross-over avec les Power Rangers : Force Cyclone. * Résumé : Lothor parvient à se libérer de l'Abysse du Diable et se fait passer pour le Sensei afin d'offrir aux Rangers Cyclone de nouveaux Morphers qui les rendront méchants. Épisode 32 - L’orage de feu, Partie 2 * N° de production : 528 * Titre original : Thunder Storm, Part II * Résumé : Pendant que les deux équipes de Rangers s'affronte mais, Cam, Blake et Hunter doivent descendre dans l'abysse afin de récupérer leurs pouvoirs... Épisode 33 - Faites de beaux rêves * N° de production : 529 * Titre original : In Your Dreams * Résumé : Mercer fait des cauchemars à propos de Mesogog et doit absolument se séparer de lui au plus tôt. Elsa décide alors de faire en sorte que les Rangers cauchemardent pour qu'ils se détruisent... Épisode 34 - Le stylo maudit * N° de production : 530 * Titre original : Drawn into Danger * Résumé : Un célèbre dessinateur de bandes dessinés débarque en ville. Randall lui offre un crayon spécial et lorsqu'il dessine les Rangers, ceux-ci se retrouvent coincés dans la dimension de la bande dessinée... Épisode 35 - Jeux de cartes * N° de production : 531 * Titre original : House of Cards * Résumé : Randall confisque les cartes à jouer d'Ethan, alors qu'il en possédait une très spéciale et très puissante. Tommy tente de les récupérer et il découvre que Randall est en fait Elsa, le bras droit de Mesogog... Épisode 36 - Question de confiance * N° de production : 532 * Titre original : A Test of Trust * Résumé : Mesogog parvient à séparer son entité, du corps de Mercer. Pendant ce temps, les Rangers ne savent plus si ils peuvent faire confiance à Trent qui leur avait caché la vérité sur son père... Épisode 37 - Coup de tonnerre, Partie 1 * N° de production : 533 * Titre original : Thunder Struck, Part I * Résumé : Mesogog vole toute l'énergie d'Elsa, causant sa disparition. Afin de libérer son père, Trent est prêt à lui livrer les Dino Cristaux. Les Rangers acceptent en sachant que Trent va leur ouvrir un Télépassage pour qu'ils détruisent l'invention de Mesogog... Épisode 38 - Coup de tonnerre, Partie 2 * N° de production : 534 * Titre original : Thunder Struck, Part II * Résumé : Les Rangers partent à la recherche de Zeltrax qui a kidnappé Elsa. Après avoir vaincu Zeltrax, Mésogog revient sous une forme hideuse pour vaincre les Rangers... Notes et références